Call of Duty: Modern Warfare: Reflex Edition
Call of Duty: Modern Warfare: Reflex Edition, previously known as Call of Duty: Modern Warfare: Reflex, is the Wii port of Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare that was released alongside Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 and Call of Duty: Modern Warfare: Mobilized on November 10, 2009. The porting was handled by Treyarch. Plot In 2011, a Russian ultranationalist by the name of Imran Zakhaev is determined to return his homeland to the Soviet times. Zakhaev knows the United States of America would never allow this to happen, thus he funds a coup in the Middle East, organized by his ally Khaled Al-Asad, to draw public attention to the Middle East instead of Russia. In the Prologue levels, players take the role of Sergeant John "Soap" MacTavish in his initiation into the SAS. The players will meet the members of the SAS squad and go through a basic tutorial of the game play, which includes a time trial in a mock cargo ship set up. The player will then proceed on a mission to intercept the real cargo ship in the Bering Strait alongside John Price and Gaz. In the cargo hold, the SAS team finds a nuclear warhead draped in a flag with Arabic writing. The ship is subsequently attacked by MiG's, with the SAS team barely escaping from the sinking ship. Players will then switch roles to Yasir Al-Fulani, the President of an unknown Middle Eastern country, as he is executed by Al-Asad to start the war. In Act 1, MacTavish and an SAS team rescue a Russian informant code-named "Nikolai". While escaping with Nikolai, their helicopter is shot down, and they then flee from Ultranationalist search teams. Later on, the player takes control of the gunner of an AC-130U Spectre gunship that provides fire support for Captain Price and the surviving SAS members. Meanwhile, in the Middle East, Sergeant Paul Jackson, Lieutenant Vasquez and Staff Sergeant Griggs fight their way to the capital city of the country Al-Fulani was executed in. They first attack a television studio where they believe Al-Asad is broadcasting, but it turns out to be a recording. They then rescue a stranded Abrams tank called War Pig. Their efforts culminate in a massive assault upon the capital.Jackson is assigned to the Mk 19 on the Sea Knight, providing covering fire to ground forces. The squad are then assigned to rescue a stranded advanced team. However, as they pull out, their escort Cobra, callsign "Deadly" is shot down. They rescue the pilot, but a nuclear weapon is detonated, killing Jackson, Vasquez and 30,000 marines.This is seen in the "Aftermath." Griggs was not present during the detonation. In Act 2, MacTavish is tasked with finding and capturing Al-Asad. However, when it is found out that Zakhaev is supplying Al-Asad, Al-Asad is executed by Price. There is then a flashback mission where Captain MacMillan, a sniper team leader, and then Lieutenant Price are sent in to the first assassination mission issued by the British government since World War II. Their target, Zakhaev, then a rich Ultranationalist, is shot by Price, but only his arm is lost. Back in the present, the squad evacuates the town on the Sea Knight "Big Bird", which has Griggs on it. Then, Soap and his SAS team, Griggs' Marine squad and Sgt. Kamarov's Russian Loyalists attempt to capture Victor Zakhaev, Imran Zakhaev's son for information. However, just when the strike force corners Victor, he commits suicide by shooting himself in the head to avoid capture. In Act 3, MacTavish and his SAS squad, joined by an American sniper team and an American Marine squad, attempt to retake a launch facility recently captured by the Ultranationalist. Price knew Zakhaev was outraged by the death of his son and would threaten to launch ICBMs at the US. They first rescue Griggs after he misses the landing zone and then they knock out the power to the ICBM facility so the Marines can breach the perimeter. Then they meet with the American sniper team, but two ICBMs are launched at the US Eastern Seaboard, which could cause 40 million casualties. They enter the facility and after retaking it and aborting the launch, MacTavish, Gaz, Price, Griggs, and some other squad members escape in Russian cars. The Ultranationalists pursue them and an enemy helicopter damages a bridge vital to their escape. The men crash, stranding the squad without support. After a tanker explodes, all of the squad members are incapacitated, except Griggs, and Zakhaev comes to the bridge to observe. Griggs is shot in the head while trying to drag MacTavish to safety and Gaz is executed by Zakhaev. When Zakhaev is on the verge of killing Soap and Captain Price, a Loyalist Ml-28 destroys the Hind and distracts Zakhaev long enough for Price to slide MacTavish his M1911, which MacTavish uses to kill Zakhaev and his guards. Russian Loyalists come to aid the men, evacuating MacTavish and attempting to revive Price, who appears to be dead when the medic attempting to resuscitate him becomes frustrated. A television news report is played mentioning the events of the game, but the newscaster dismisses the events as "struggles" and "nuclear missile testing", stating that the real events of the past six days were unknown to the public. In the Epilogue, a bonus mission can be played titled, "Mile High Club". This bonus mission is seemingly unrelated to the plot. In it, the player takes the role of an unnamed SAS officer (possibly "Soap"), and must eradicate all terrorists currently occupying a double decker airliner, while safely securing a hostage VIP. New features Despite the change in name, the game is largely the same. *The addition of Squadmate Mode from the Wii version of Call of Duty: World at War during single player. *Host migration (although it's only present in the lobby in multiplayer). *Fully customizable and remappable controls. *Graphical improvements have been made to the engine of last year's Call of Duty: World at War, causing the lighting and explosions to be more realistic. *The Wii Zapper is compatible with this game. *The glitches that plagued Call of Duty: World at War are said to be solvable via hotfixing. *The player can now assign controls to gestures, such as knifing with a flick of the Wii Remote. *Ragtime Warfare was replaced with a new "Paintball" cheat, and A Bad Year now requires the player to get a headshot, or the enemy will not spawn tires. *The game contains almost all the same weapons and perks from Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare. *Guns can twist sideways by twisting the Wii remote sideways (this is not leaning, as leaning can be activated separately). *The ability to fully customize the player's aiming reticule. (Style, inner and outer colors) Trivia *Despite the fact that the game's final box art says "Call of Duty: Modern Warfare: Reflex Edition", in the game's main menu and multiplayer menu, it still says "Call of Duty: Modern Warfare Reflex", which was the game's original title. *There is a glitch where all of the NPC's don't have magazines in their weapons, but can still fire. *The RPG's trail has changed, from a normal trail that stays there to more of white conical shape that envelops the RPG round. *This game retains the ability to hold the players breath while sniping, thus allowing the Iron Lungs perk to be in game. *The fences on the multiplayer map Strike are wire fences. *The multiplayer maps Overgrown and Crash don't seem to have as much foliage as their PS3/360/PC counterparts. *Some sounds are different, such as the MP5's reloading sound, the G36C's cocking sound (Is now the standard M4A1 bolt-catch effect) and the M40A3's bolt-cycling sound. *The number 4 on the title has been dropped. *There is a glitch on Charlie Don't Surf where the player can jump out of the map near where the technical comes out. The player can explore around like in the other versions of the game and there is even the "hidden gun" like in the other versions. This shows that that it was almost directly ported from the other versions without too much editing. *The game came out along side Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 and Call of Duty: Modern Warfare Mobilized. *The Wii version does not include Eavesdrop due to the Wii version not supporting Wii Speak. *On some levels, at certain places, NPC's will sometimes keep coming, even after dying. This is another glitch in the game. *Sometimes on online multiplayer, even if Juggernaut isn't equipped, the Juggernaut hit sign will still appear. *The missions "All Ghillied Up" and "One Shot, One Kill" have much more foliage colour, introducing fall colours, instead of the dark and dull type of colours. *Weapons can move independently of the camera, allowing some of the finer details to be seen more easily than in the other consoles. Gallery File:3915139269 0736f1de54.jpg|Cpt. MacMillan in All Ghillied Up. File:3915923828 a92ef7a0dc.jpg|Russian Loyalists fighting in a Russian village. File:970125 20090821 790screen002.jpg|An American Marine engaging in combat in Saudi Arabia using a M249 SAW. Video gallery Gameplay from Call of Duty: Modern Warfare - Reflex Edition: (please note that the playback time for these videos are slow and do not represent actual gameplay speeds) Video:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare - Reflex Edition (Wii) - Team Deathmatch / HD|Team Deathmatch gameplay Video:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare - Reflex Edition (Wii) - Free For All (Wi-Fi)|Free For All gameplay Video:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare - Reflex Edition (Wii) - Domination Match (Wi-Fi)|Domination gameplay Video:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare - Reflex Edition (Wii) - Mission |Campaign mission "The Coup" gameplay Category:Games Category:Call of Duty 4